Kiss Me Like That
by Amanda Renee
Summary: My take on Their first date


# 

# Kiss Me Like That

By: [brucefanb5@yahoo.com][1]

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is based on the new Toby Keith song "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That". The lyrics do not belong to me they are entirely Toby's.There are a lot of stories out there about Lee and Amanda's first date. This is my interpretation of that night.Unlike most of the SMK fans I think Lee fell in love with Amanda first. **

**Also the characters belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions.I by no means hold any claim to any of them…even though I'd love to hold one of them just for a moment…ooh my gosh…did I really say that…I meant a hug what were you all thinking….**

** **

**ENJOY!!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

# 

"You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That"

By Toby Keith

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinking lots of crazy things

I think I even saw a flash of light

It felt like electricity

CHORUS: You shouldn't kiss me like this unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around

And around and around and around

They're all watching us now they think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we'd made a perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you've never moved me quite the way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

REPEAT CHORUS

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

# The music pulsed through the room. Couples swayed to the beat. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another.One couple in particular was enjoying the obscurity of the many people.They were lost in the middle of the mass.

Lee still wasn't sure if he had made the right decision by asking Amanda to join him. Working up the nerve to even suggest it had taken a strain on his ego.In all of his life he had never been so nervous to ask a woman on a date.But then again he had never had the kind of feelings he had towards his partner and best friend.He had always heard there was a difference between lust and love.Until now he had never known the true sensation of being in love. 

**He had asked her out so many times in his mind.When the words had finally fell from his lips he wasn't sure what he would do if she said no.When she had said yes a wave of relief had fallen over him.But then had come the struggle of where they would go.**

**Originally he had planned on a simple dinner of steaks and wine at his apartment.That thought had quickly been tossed out.If they were going on a real date then he was going to wine and dine her like he had never done before.This could be his only shot at making her see his true feelings.He wasn't going to make it easy for her to say she wanted to just stay friends. **

**After a lot of thought he had chosen a small and secluded restaurant.It would allow them to be out of the city and away from anyone who might know them.Now as he held her in his arms he was pleased with his decision.Their evening had been one to remember.**

** **

** **

She felt his hand resting gently on the small of her back.Her arm was wrapped securely around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.His left hand held tight to her right as they swayed back and forth to the beat.Many thoughts rolled through her as she attempted to make sense of the emotions that were coursing through her body. 

**Over the past few months she had begun to wonder what it would be like to be more than just friends with Lee.To look into his eyes and see his love staring back at her.The feelings she felt scared her. She hadn't been looking for love on that train platform.**

**All she remembered was the desperation in his eyes when he had asked her to take the package.That desperation had quickly turned into annoyance for both of them. He had been so egotistical.She had wanted nothing more than to walk away from the Agency and never return. Yet with ever step she took Lee was right there next to her needing her for yet another assignment.**

**Over time she completely gave up on finding a normal job. After several months with the Agency Dean had ended their relationship.He claimed she had changed and had made veiled suggestions that she was cheating on him.Deciding that she needed to be a mother more than a wife she had thrown herself into her work.Through the following months she had felt her and Lee's relationship turn from strained to friends.**

**Now though she felt at home in his strong arms.Ever since Dean had left her she had refused to allow herself to think of entering another relationship. Lee was not her type by any means.She was so afraid of allowing herself to fall in love with him only to have her heart broken.But now as they dance around the floor she remembered that unless she took the chance she would never know what could happen. **

** **

**"Amanda…Amanda…" Breaking out of her thoughts she looked up and found Lee staring down at her. **

**"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She said as she felt a tingling sensation on the back of her neck.**

**"I was just asking if you wanted to dance another one?" He asked as a strange sensation filled him.**

His face was only inches away from hers.She could feel his breath on her face.His heart was pounding in his chest matching that of hers.Her hand reached upward and delicately touched his face.Tipping his head down his lips tenderly touched hers.Breaking apart Amanda placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him again.

**Lee's heart skipped a beat as they parted.The woman standing before him was not the one he had met on the train platform. He wasn't sure how to respond to her kiss.It had been emotionally filled but he wasn't sure how to take it.They had been friends for so long he didn't want to get his hopes up that they could ever be more. **

**"Amanda," he said breathlessly into her ear. **

**"Yeah?" she replied worried about what his response would be towards her bold actions. **

**"Amanda…" He broke off unsure if he could continue."Don't kiss me like that unless you mean it." **

**She wasn't sure if she was ready to respond to his request or not.The idea of them being romantically involved was complicated.Being friends was so much easier. They shared nearly everything with each other.To take the step towards romance could ruin what they already had.Taking that step could mean losing everything. Yet allowing the chance to happen she could gain everything.**

**Their eyes met again. This time they both made the motion forward.Again their lips met.Their future together was uncertain.All they knew were the emotions they felt.Only time would tell how their tale would end.**

   [1]: mailto:brucefanb5@yahoo.com



End file.
